


In the Midst of Chaos

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Jurrasic World - Freeform, Jurrasic World! AU, Latest Post, M/M, Movie Festival Week, Romance, Slight-Family, Slight-Suspense, Tooru & Shouyou as siblings, TsukkiYama 7 Parade
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Di tengah kekacauan ini,  masih ada harapan bagi mereka semua.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer © Haruichi Furudate – Haikyuu (I own my story). Jurassic World © Amblin Entertainment, Legendary Pictures and Universal Pictures. I gain no profit from this fanwork.
> 
> Hai minna-san ... ini harusnya dipost di minggu kelima TsukkiYama 7 Parade, tapi karena ada satu hal dan lainnya rexa baru bisa menyelesaikannya. Hope that you all will enjoy ... happy reading ♥

 

Tadashi tidak ingat lagi sudah berapa lama ia berlari, terperosok, terpeleset, tersandung di tengah-tengah belantara setengah alami setengah buatan di Isla Nublar. Ia ingat pagi ini ia bangun pagi dan bersiap untuk mengantarkan presentasi mengenai asset terbaru yang mereka miliki pada para pemegang saham The Global Corporation. Ia ingat bahwa pagi ini kedua keponakannya datang untuk berlibur di resort yang tengah ia kelola bersama rekan-rekannya.

  
Tadashi tak ingat lagi harus bagaimana, saat sang asisten memberitahunya bahwa kedua keponakannya menghilang di lembah bersamaan dengan asset—predator hybrid yang berkeliaran dan telah memakan korban jiwa.

  
Asset baru yang merupakan hybrid dari T-rex dengan beberapa genom unggul dari hewan-hewan lain yang menjadikannya lebih tangguh, lebih kuat, lebih buas daripada dinosaurus pada umumnya—berharap para pemegang saham akan lebih tertarik dengan keunggulan sang predator yang lebih menjual dan lebih atraktif sehingga mau menyokong dana bagi taman hiburan terakbar tersebut.

Asset dengan nama Indominus Rex.

  
Asset yang menghabisi nyaris separuh populasi dinosaurus herbivora yang berada di lembah yang diperuntukan bagi atraksi Gyrosphere. Asset yang kini tengah meluluhlantakan taman rekreasi keluarga terfenomenal abad ini, Jurassic World. Asset yang juga tengah berkeliaran sementara dua keponakannya, Tooru dan Shouyou. Dinyatakan hilang. Di tengah kekacauan yang terjadi.

  
Tadashi tak tahu harus mengingat yang mana lagi. Dan di sinilah ia bersama mantan kekasihnya sekaligus pekerja di department research the intelligence of the park yang mempelajari hubungan sosial dari sekelompok velociraptor, Tsukishima Kei, menerobos belantara hutan hujan Isla Nublar untuk menemukan kedua keponakannya.

  
Tadashi nyaris putus asa, tapi Kei membuatnya terus berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan kedua keponakannya. Yang terakhir didapati sedang menikmati atraksi melihat dari dekat kehidupan para herbivora zaman pra sejarah yang ada di lembah.

Jantung Tadashi nyaris berhenti kala ia dan Kei menemukan ponsel milik Tooru terabaikan di samping gyrosphere yang hancur. Kei baru saja mencabut potongan gigi taring yang tertinggal di kerangka wahana yang mengimitasi struktural bola hamster tersebut.

  
Kei meyakinkannya bahwa kedua keponakannya itu selamat. Terlihat dari jejak dua pasang kaki yang sepertinya mengarah ke air terjun. Kei mengasumsikan kedua keponakan Tadashi itu berhasil melarikan diri dari sang predator hybrid.

  
Namun selama Tadashi belum melihat sendiri keadaan dan kondisi kedua keponakannya itu, Tadashi tidak bisa tenang. Ia nyaris menangis jika saja Kei tak menghardiknya dan menjadikannya lebih tegar. Bagaimana pun juga kakaknya telah mempercayakan keduanya pada Tadashi. Tooru dan Shouyou adalah tanggung jawabnya. Tadashi tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika hal buruk terjadi pada keduanya.

  
Kei dan Tadashi baru saja membelah sesemakan belukar kala mendengar deru mesin sebuah mobil yang mengisi ruang dengar mereka selain dari suara alami serangga hutan. Keduanya bertemu pandang. Kei dapat melihat percikan yang kembali menyulut semangat Tadashi. Ia mengangguk dan mereka segera berlari menuju ke sumber suara berasal.

  
Kei dan Tadashi tiba di sebuah bangunan terbengkalai. Agaknya merupakan sebuah bagian dari bangunan terdahulu. Bekas ban sebuah kendaraan beroda empat menjejak di lantai berdebu dan berlumut serta menatas rerumputan liar yang menuju ke suatu jalan yang tak tampak akibat lebatnya flora.

Mungkin sebuah jeep. Kei memeriksa situasi bersama Tadashi. Seonggok kain abu-abu menangkap atensi Kei. Kei berjongkok untuk mengambilnya.

  
“Ini salah satu dari mereka kan?” tanyanya sambil menunjukkan hoodie abu-abu pada Tadashi.

  
Masih terengah, Tadashi mengangguk. “Ah! Yaa…,” Tadashi memutar tubuhnya, melihat pada arah ke mana kendaraan yang dikemudikan kedua keponakannya menuju, “jalan ini akan langsung menuju ke taman.”

  
Kei memeriksa jeep tua yang ada di sana. “Bagaimana mereka bisa menyalakan mobilnya?”

  
Kala Kei hendak membuka kap jeep yang ada di hadapannya, gedung tua itu berguncang. Bumi bergetar. Keriut besi berkarat berderak-derak terkena getaran buatan. Tadashi memekik tertahan saat menyadari apa yang menyebabkan kejadian itu. Dan tanpa sadar segera merapat pada Kei. Kei menarik tubuh Tadashi untuk berlindung di belakangnya.

  
Dan makhluk itu muncul.  
Menampakkan kakinya, membuat keduanya menahan napas.  
Kei menarik tubuh Tadashi untuk berlindung di balik jeep. Kei berniat mengambil senapannya yang bersendar di badan jeep, tapi kehadiran makhluk hybrid itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

Kei mengisyaratkan lewat matanya pada Tadashi untuk tetap tenang. Tadashi hanya mampu menggerakan kelopak matanya, tak berani mengangguk sedikit pun. Sementara sang dinosaurus mulai memasukan moncongnya ke dalam garasi tua tersebut. Seolah penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia temukan nantinya.

  
Tadashi memejamkan mata, setengah berharap bahwa sang makhluk hybrid yang berada sangat dekat dengan mereka hanyalah mimpi. Kei bisa melihat ketakutan yang menguasai mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menenangkan Tadashi yang didera ketakutan.

  
Jelas saja ia ketakutan, Tadashi tidak pernah berinteraksi langsung dengan para dinosaurus. Ini kali pertamanya Tadashi berada di ruang terbuka, menghadapi langsung sang predator yang tadi tengah diasumsikan sedang mengejar kedua keponakannya. Lain dengan Kei yang sudah sejak awal terjun langsung untuk mengasuh keempat velociraptor milik taman itu.

Namun semua itu tetap saja berbeda. Dan Tadashi sendiri sama sekali tidak ingin berhadapan dengan makhluk buas pra sejarah, yang mengalami modifikasi gen ciptaan para ilmuwan dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja itu.

  
Indominus rex mengendus udara perlahan-lahan, membaui aroma ruangan itu layaknya seekor ular pada tubuh calon mangsanya. Ketegangan yang terus meningkat membuat Tadashi mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Kei. Keringat dingin membanjiri punggungnya. Dinosaurus hybrid itu menghela napas, membiarkan organ penciumannya bekerja melacak jejak mangsa.

  
Indominus rex menggosokkan kepalanya ke badan jeep, ujung moncongnya nyaris menggapai tubuh Kei yang sangat dekat dengannya. Tadashi kembali menahan napas bersamaan dengan Kei. Ketegangan mencapai batas maksimal yang membuat mereka seperti membeku di tempat.

  
Namun seolah tersamarkan dengan bau lumut dan debu, Indominus terlihat menyerah dan undur dari usahanya. Menjauh dari bangunan tua itu. Kei memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk meraih senapannya dan memastikan sang dinosaurus telah meninggalkan mereka.

  
Tadashi bernapas lega saat Kei mengisyaratkan aman padanya. Tubuhnya merosot mengikuti gravitasi bumi tapi kini tak setegang kala sang dinosaurus meneror lewat eksistensinya. Keduanya pun bisa duduk lebih rileks karena ketegangan yang telah berlalu.

  
Atau tidak sama sekali.

  
Layaknya ketenangan yang mencekam sebelum badai tiba, tepat saat Kei dan Tadashi merasa aman, Indominus mengamuk. Sang hybrid meraung sembari mencakar, mengigit, menghancurkan gedung tua itu. Raungan sang predator membuat bergidik sekaligus tremor kembali merajai keduanya.

  
Takut dan keinginan untuk hidup membaur, membuat Kei dan Tadashi melompat bangun dan segera berlari keluar dari gedung tua itu. Keduanya melarikan diri ke dalam hutan. Indominus kembali meluluhlantakan tempat itu dan mengaum buas.

ooOoOoOoo

Kei menuntun Tadashi berlari di hutan, mereka melompati akar-akar pohon dan terus berlari. Setidaknya mereka sudah terbebas dari ancaman sang predator. Tadashi memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menghubungi pusat kendali taman dan meminta Ryuunosuke untuk mengirimkan pasukan ACU _(Asset Containment Unit)_ bersenjata lengkap untuk memburu sang hybrid.

  
[“Tadashi … ACU sedang menuju ke sana dengan menggunakan helikopter.”]

  
Tadashi berhenti berlari. “Siapa yang menerbangkan helikopternya?”

  
[“Tuan Sadayuki sendiri.”]

  
Tadashi melempar pandangannya ke atas, ke arah sebuah helikopter yang terbang menuju ke aviary, kandang para pterosaurus.

  
“Dia pasti ada di sana.” Kei menyahut sambil menunjuk pada kandang para pterosaurus. Satu-satunya bangunan terdekat setelah wahana Gyrosphere.

  
Iris coklat Tadashi menyirat horor. “Oh, tidak.”

  
Dari area padang terbuka setelah melewati barisan rapat pepohonan hutan tropis, Tadashi dan Kei menyaksikan bagaimana Indominus rex menghindari tembakan yang berasal dari helikopter. Hal itu secara tidak langsung malah menggiring sang hybrid menerobos dan memasuki kandang pterosaurus.

Para pterosaurus yang terganggu dengan kehadiran predator asing mulai terbang keluar dari kandang. Sebagian dari mereka terbang tak tentu arah, menyebabkan helikopter oleng karena berusaha menghindari terjangan para dinosaurus bersayap tersebut. Beberapa ekor pterosaurus tampak menyerang helikopter tersebut.

  
Helikopter pun terbang miring, terlihat berputar-putar dengan asap pekat menyelubungi sang capung besi, sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke dalam kandang dan meledak. Menewaskan sang CEO perusahaan yang diketahui sedang mengendalikan helikopter tersebut. Tadashi hanya bisa memandangi dengan wajah syok.

  
Alam seperti tak mengenal rasa berkabung. Begitu celah antara kandang dan dunia luar terbuka akibat insiden yang terjadi, kawanan pterosaurus bergegas menyongsong kebebasan. Mereka berlomba-lomba mengepakan sayap-sayap mereka demi menghirup udara luar.  
Kei menyadari sesuatu yang buruk terjadi segera menarik Tadashi untuk kembali berlari.

  
“Pohon! Kita menuju pepohonan.”

  
Kei dan Tadashi kembali menuju hutan, berusaha berlindung di lebatnya benteng hijau hutan hujan. Para pterosaurus terbang dan menuju ke arah keduanya. dalam sekejap mata mereka sudah melayang-layang di atas kepala Kei dan Tadashi. Seekor Pteranodon terbang rendah, menuju tepat ke mana Tadashi berlari.

  
Kei yang melihatnya segera menyambar tubuh Tadashi, merengkuhnya erat hingga keduanya bergulingan—sengaja menjatuhkan diri dan terjelembab ke bumi. Sang predator nyaris mendapatkan Tadashi.

Sang Pteranodon pun beralih, mengepakan sayapnya sebelum terbang lebih tinggi, menyamai kawanannya, menuju ke arah pusat taman. Menyisakan sedikit kelegaan bagi keduanya sebelum kembali berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri.

ooOoOoOoo

Kei dan Tadashi  pun berhasil tiba di gerbang pusat taman terdekat. Terlihat, para pekerja yang merupakan unit khusus berlarian sambil membawa senjata api. Bunyi klakson bersahut-sahutan ikut meramaikan suasana. Netra coklat Tadashi memindai sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari kemungkinan keberadaan Tooru dan Shouyou yang mungkin berada di sana.

  
Sementara itu ponselnya berbunyi. Jemarinya sedikit bergetar kala menggeser ikon hijau pada layar sentuh ponselnya.

  
“Halo?”

  
Suara sang asisten menyapa.  
[“Tadashi? Kami melihat anak-anak pada kamera pengawas. Mereka berada di gerbang barat, aku sedang menuju ke sana sekarang.”]

  
“Oke. Oke, tetap di sana.” Tadashi memohon dengan napas yang berantakan. “Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana juga. Tolong, tetap bersama mereka,” sambungnya lagi.

  
Tadashi bersyukur, meski masih belum lepas dari tremor. Netranya kembali memindai sekelilingnya, mencari sang mantan yang kembali dengan mengendarai ATV. Tadashi menutup sambungan telepon.

  
“Hei!” Kei memanggil Tadashi dari atas ATV. “Naik!” teriaknya lagi.

  
Tadashi tak menyia-nyiakan waktu dan segera melompat naik ke atas ATV. Kei menarik gas, melajukan ATV ke arah gerbang barat.

  
Sementara itu dari arah barat kawanan pterosaurus telah mencapai taman. Para pengunjung panik mulai berlarian. Sirene semakin memanaskan suasana yang telah kacau. Para pterosaurus menyambar tubuh para pengunjung. Menukik tajam dan membawa terbang para pengunjung yang tak sempat menghindar.

  
Kei dan Tadashi tiba di bagian barat taman bersama sekelompok orang dari unit khusus. Kei segera menerima senapan yang diserahkan oleh salah satu anggota ACU kepadanya. Tadashi melayangkan pandangannya ke langit. Sirat khawatir mewarnai ekspresinya. Para pterosaurus mengerubungi tempat itu layaknya semut pada gula. Atau mungkin laron pada lampu?

  
“Tadashi! Ayo!”

  
Kei berlari bersama dengan para anggota ACU, Tadashi mengikuti di belakang mereka. berusaha membantu mengevakuasi para pengunjung yang terjebak di tengah-tengah kekacauan.

  
Dari sisi lain, Suguru, asisten Tadashi yang telah menemukan Tooru dan Shouyou ikut berlari bersama kedua anak tersebut. Pria yang usianya berada di awal tiga puluhan itu, berteriak, menyuruh Tooru dan Shouyou untuk tetap berada dengannya.

  
Tooru dan Shouyou menerobos para pengungjung yang menghambur ke arah mereka. Terlepas dari pengawasan Suguru. Tooru dnegan sigap menarik sang adik kala salah seorang pengunjung nyaris menabrak mereka. Pteranodon jantan melayang rendah di dapan keduanya, sayapnya yang membentang lebar membuat bayangan di bawahnya. Dari arah lain dimorphodon muda menyambar pundak seorang turis dan membawanya terbang tinggi.

  
Shouyou melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gedung untuk berlindung. Tooru menarik Shouyou ke belakang tubuhnya kala dilihatnya salah satu dari predator terbang itu mengincar sang adik. Kaki hewan purba itu nyaris menyambar tubuh Shouyou.

  
Suguru mendekati mereka dan memarahi keduanya karena bertindak ceroboh. “Hei! Jangan hanya berdiri di san—AAAAAAAAAA!!!”

  
Tepat pada saat itu seekor Pteranodon menyambar tubuh pria tiga puluh dua tahun tersebut. Suguru dibawa terbang sebelum seekor pteranodon lainnya merebutnya dan mengayunkan tubuhnya ke pteranodon lainnya.

  
Tooru dan Shouyou yang terkejut tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain terdiam dengan wajah syok. Suguru berteriak ketakutan. Tubuhnya menjadi bulan-bulanan di udara. Para pteranodon bergantian mempermainkan pria itu sebelum akhirnya sang pteranodon melepaskan cengkramannya pada Suguru.

  
Suguru berteriak. Jatuh dari ketinggian sekian kaki dari atas tanah. Dan berakhir jatuh di kolam Mosasaurus. Tooru dan Shouyou hanya mampu memandangi asisten sang paman yang meregang nyawa menjadi santapan sang makhluk purba.

  
Tooru seolah tersadar pada keadaan mereka yang masih belum bisa dikatakan selamat. Ditariknya Shouyou ke arah gedung yang berada dekat dengan mereka saat ini.

  
“Shouyou! Ayo, pergi! Kita ke dalam sana, sekarang!”

ooOoOoOoo

Tim unit khusus beserta Kei dan Tadashi tiba jalan utama taman bagian barat. Kei dengan sigap membantu tim untuk memburu para pterosaurus yang menyerang pengunjung. Para pterosaurus meliar, menghancurkan kaca-kaca jendela, melukai puluhan hingga mungkin ratusan pengunjung.

  
Tadashi berlari menuju kios es yang telah rebah akibat serangan para pterosaurus. Dari atas sana ia berteriak memanggil kedua keponakannya. Sementara itu para anggota ACU bersama Kei tetap menembaki para pterosaurus yang ada.

  
Tooru terus menuntun dan menarik Shouyou agar terus berada di sampingnya sambil melarikan diri dari kekacauan yang terjadi. Sesekali Tooru mengawasi sekitar, melindung sang adik dari incaran hewan purba bersayap itu. di saat itulah keduanya dapat melihat sang paman.

  
“Paman Tadashi!!!”

  
“Paman Tadashi, pergi dari sana!”

  
Kei dapat melihat dua remaja itu berlari ke arah mereka. Wajah keduanya diselimuti ketakutan akan teror yang tengah berlangsung. Seekor pteranodon melayang rendah, mengintai tepat di belakang kedua keponakan Tadashi. Sayang, konsentrasinya terpecah hingga tak menyadari sekelilingnya. Kei membuka suara hendak memperingati kedua remaja tersebut, sebelum kemudian seekor dimorphodon menyambar bahu Kei dan menumbangkannya. Tadashi tercengang.

  
Sementara itu, sang predator bersayap yang mengejar Tooru dan Shouyou mulai oleng karena terus menerima peluru yang menembusi tubuh purbanya. Sang pteranodon pun tumbang, ikut mengancurkan meja-meja dan kursi-kursi di sepanjang jalan dengan kedua sayapnya yang terbentang. Tooru dan Shouyou dengan insting mereka melompat menjauhi sang predator yang kehilangan nyawanya.

  
Tooru segera memutar tubuhnya yang tersungkur, mengesot ke belakang secepat yang ia bisa sambil melindungi Shouyou. Napas keduanya masih berhamburan, kedua mata beriris hijau kebiruan mereka membelalak. Tooru dan Shouyou dalam keadaan setengah syok, kala paruh tajam sang predator bersayap nyaris menggapai wajah mereka dalam jarak yang terpangkas hingga tinggal beberapa inchi saja.

  
Sementara itu Kei masih bergulat dengan dimorphodon muda yang menyerangnya. Berguling menghindari gigi-gigi tajam yang tampaknya begitu bersemangat meladeni perlawanan pria berambut pirang tersebut.

Dimorphodon itu mengepakan sasyapnya sebelum kembali menerjang wajah Kei. Kei sekuat tenaga menjauhkan moncong penuh taring sang hewan buas, ia terus mendorong leher dimorphodon itu jauh-jauh sembari menghindari gigitannya. Saat itu Tadashi melompat turun lalu menghantamkan gagang senapan yang berhasil di raihnya ke kepala sang dimorphodon.

  
Dimorphodon itu berkaok sebelum mati di tangan Tadashi. Tadashi terengah sambil mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang masih didera tremor. Kei mengerjap beberapa saat untuk menyadari bahwa Tadashi telah menyelamatkan dirinya.

  
Di sisi lain, Tooru dan Shouyou cukup tercengang melihat aksi sang paman yang diketahui mereka bukanlah seseorang yang akan melakukan hal yang luar biasa seperti itu. Sejumlah tanya menggelayuti benak kedua remaja yang masih terheran sekaligus terkagum dengan aksi sang paman yang terlihat pengecut sebelumnya.

  
“Wow, apa benar itu Paman Tadashi?”

  
Tadashi menghela napas lega lalu menurunkan senapannya. Segera menghampiri Kei dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kei berdiri. Kei menyambut tangan Tadashi yang terulur dan menggenggam lengannya erat sambil berdiri. Kedua pasang netra mereka bertemu pandang. Deru napas yang tersengal masih menghalang vocal mereka untuk berkomentar lebih atas apa yang terjadi.

  
Namun … baik Tadashi maupun Kei, sama-sama bersyukur bisa melewati semua ini bersama-sama. Tak butuh banyak alasan bagi Kei untuk mengakui betapa bersyukurnya dirinya. diraihnya pinggang Tadashi dan Tadashi mengikuti gestur Kei. Diletakkannya senapan di samping tubuhnya kala tubuh Kei menginvasi zona personalnya dan mengklaim bibirnya.

  
Kei mencium Tadashi sepenuh hatinya. Merasakan lembut bibir yang telah lama tak lagi menghiasi bayang-bayang bunga tidurnya. Merasakan kembali eksistensi sang kekasih secara penuh di hidupnya. Tadashi menerimanya, diangkatnya tangannya untuk memegangi bahu Kei kala Kei semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Sejenak … Tadashi merasakan aman yang membungkus dirinya.

  
Keduanya berpisah beberapa saat kemudian. Dari sinar yang terpancar di netra coklat Tadashi, Kei tahu, jauh dari dalam lubuk hati, Tadashi masih menyimpan cinta untuknya. Seulas senyum dihadiahkan Tadashi pada Kei sebelum poninya menghalang pandangan Kei karena Tadashi menundukan kepala. Ada rona yang tertoreh di pipi dan menjalar hingga ke telinga Tadashi. Kei tersenyum tipis.

  
Di tengah kekacauan ini, masih ada harapan bagi mereka semua.

.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang ikut merayakan dan menyemarakan serta berpartisipasi dalam event pertama SALTY.  
> Terima kasih juga sudah membaca ^_^ dan mungkin sekadar pemberitahuan, rexa sedang tidak bisa membuka akun FFN rexa. Ada kesalahan teknis pada ponsel rexa yang rexa sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa. Karenanya mohon maaf karena belum bisa membalas review dari teman-teman sekalian di FFN.  
> Kalaupun rexa bisa memposting di FFN itu karena bantuan kembaran rexa hehehe, mohon dimaklumi. Terima kasih. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan bisa langsung menghubungi rexa di sini atau di FB, Rexa Anne.
> 
> Sekali lagi terima kasih. Sampai jumpa.
> 
> Rexa Anne, signing out~


End file.
